Sgt Frog: Operation: Xenomorph
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: When Keroro and his platoon are called for a mission on another world, they never return, leaving their loved ones to fear the worst. Five years later, however, an S.O.S. transmission is picked up from the same world the platoon were said to have disappeared on. The gang hurries in the hopes of finding Keroro and his platoon alive. Awaiting there is a dark truth best kept secret.
1. Prologue: Why did you have to go?

**Hey, guys. I'm back with an all new story. To start off this fanfic, I'm gonna have it be an emotional opening, even for a comedy like "Sgt. Frog." I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Enjoy.**

It was late at night, when Fuyuki heard the familiar sound of a space policewoman spinning around in circles through her teleportation portal. Fuyuki's friends were having a sleepover tonight, so they could all greet their space froggy friends, The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, home from their mission to another world. Fuyuki woke up his sister Natsumi, Momoka, Saburo, Koyuki, the alien girl Angol Mois, and Keroro's wife, Pururu. The female keronian chose to not go on the mission because she wasn't feeling so hot.

"Officer Poyon! What're you doing here? Did the Sarge mess up something on his mission?" asked Fuyuki.

"If so, believe me, I'm gonna discipline him good when he gets here." Natsumi clenched her fists.

"It grieves me so much to report but, The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon is dead." Officer Poyon said.

The whole group gasped. It was like the entire world around them shattered into a million pieces, much like their hearts.

"Dead?! What is this? Some kind of a sick joke?!" Natsumi shouted in anger and sadness. She always thought the frogs were annoying, but she did admitted to liking them a teensy bit.

"Their mission was to investigate a distress signal on a restricted system to anyone but Keronian authorities. A week later, we couldn't get any form of contact with them. The Garuru platoon went to investigate, but no trace of their ship was ever found, all except a capsule, containing this letter." said Officer Poyon.

Fuyuki quickly read the letter the officer had given them. It was written from Keroro. What was written had shaken Fuyuki to his core.

_"Dear Fuyuki,"_

_ "If this letter got to you, and you're reading it, then you probably know I'm not coming home this time. I've got little time to write this, so I just want to say, you're the best friend a guy like me could ever have. Sure, our invasion on Pekopon was gonna be a big flop from the start, but it was worth it. At least, I got to know you, Natsumi, Mom, and all our other good friends. I want you and Natsumi to take good care of my niece, Mois, and my dearest wife, Pururu. Tell her I'll always love her with all my heart. Thank you, all of you, for making me the frog I am now. I'll never forget you. Good-bye."_

_ "Sgt. Keroro"_

Nothing could stop the tears from pouring out of all the kids' eyes. The frogs that changed their lives for the better were gone forever, just like that.

"My condolences." Officer Poyon bowed, and teleported away.

"Fuyuki, I'm so sorry-" "Shut up, Natsumi!" Fuyuki snapped at his older sister. Natsumi was taken aback at her brother's attitude.

"Why should you even care? You never liked the Sarge, anyway!" Fuyuki snapped again.

"That's not true! Of course I did! I just had a hard time showing it, that's all!" said Natsumi.

"More like a lousy way of showing it." said Fuyuki.

"Hey, come on, man. That's not fair to your sister." said Saburo.

Fuyuki just turned and ran back into the house, and up to his room, locking the door behind him, leaving his sister with guilty thoughts. Pururu wasn't paying any attention to what happened. She was too busy clutching the last letter her beloved left her. She cried a waterfall of tears, and only Mois was there to comfort her auntie, having lost the Keronian that was her sweet uncle.

_One week later..._

Saburo was in his booth, hosting his radio show. "Hey, guys. This is DJ Mutsumi here." he spoke into the microphone. "Today I got no poems to read. Only gonna play a hit song for you guys. I lost some good friends the other week, and I like this song to go out as a tribute to them, and to those who've lost a good friend." Saburo turned the record player on. All of Tokyo was filled with the sweet sadness of the tune.

_"I always needed time on my own,"_

_ "I never thought I'd need you there when I cried."_

Natsumi was on her bed, listening to Saburo's show. The song made her realize just how much she cared for that stupid fro- Keroro. But, the frog she missed the most was Giroro. He always said he was the toughest of the platoon, but deep down, she knew he was sweet. If only she had the chance to tell the both of them how much they meant to her.

_ "And the days feel like years when I'm alone."_

_ "And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side."_

Fuyuki kept to himself all week in his room. Sitting at his desk, in his hands, was the last Gundam model Keroro ever built before he left for his mission, before he left for good. Fuyuki rested his head in his arms on the desk, and cried for his best friend.

_"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take."_

_ "Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Aki Hinata was falling in a little depression. She felt bad because she couldn't think of a way to cheer up her kids, but now without Keroro, there was no little alien that brought joy to her career and her family. She always loved that little frog as her family, and he was the inspiration for her manga, "Captain Geroro". Without him, her life seemed more grey than before.

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

_ "I miss you."_

Momoka was sitting in her room, door locked, because she didn't want Paul or any of her maids bothering her. She just kept crying over the small locket with the picture of her and Tamama together. It was because of him, she got closer to Fuyuki. Nothing in her large mansion of a home could fill the hole in her heart for the adorable late Private.

_"I've never felt this way before."_

_ "Everything that I do, reminds me of you."_

Koyuki was silently sipping her tea. She stared at the empty cushion where Dororo sat. He was the reason she had friends like Natsumi, but above all, she loved the late ninja frog with all of her heart. Her tears fell into her tea.

_"And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor."_

_ "And they smell just like you."_

_ "I love the things that you do."_

Saburo sat on his favorite spot on the Nishizawa tower, staring at the sunset. He took out his reality pen, the only gadget he had to remember his chum, Kululu, and drew sparkles on a piece of paper, before folding it into a paper airplane, and threw it across the sky, transforming the paper into a shower of twinkles that mingled with the beautiful, and sorrowful sunset atmosphere.

"Bros forever, Kululu. I hope you saw that, wherever you are." Saburo said, with a sad smile.

_"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take."_

_ "Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Angol Mois was on her way back home. She decided not to destroy Pekopon. Her uncle would've wanted that. She cried in her energy bubble all the way home. Her uncle was always there for her, but now that he was gone, who was gonna be there for her when she needed somebody to love her the most besides her own family?

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

_ "I miss you."_

Garuru's platoon tried everything to get their leader to come out of his quarters, so they could cheer him up, but Garuru insisted on being alone. In his hand, was a picture from when he and his little brother were kids. Giroro had always looked up to his big brother, and Garuru was happy to let him tag along in endeavors to joining the Keron military. Garuru couldn't hold his emotions in any longer, and cried over the brother that always saw him as more than a big brother.

_ "We were made for each other, out here forever."_

_ "I know we were, yeah, yeah."_

_ "All I ever wanted was for you to know."_

_ "Everything I do, I give my heart and soul."_

_ "I can't breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah."_

Keroro's father, The Demon Sergeant, was comforting his dear wife. Even for his reputation of being the most feared soldier in the Keron army, he mourned alongside the mother of his boy. The only son he had that was never coming home again.

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

Pururu had rejoined the Garuru platoon, not long after Angol Mois left to go home. She was in her room, holding a small stick in her hand. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Pururu sobbed uncontrollably, not only for her beloved husband, but for the fact her child would never see the real face of their lovable father.

_"I miss you."_

"Keroro," Pururu sobbed. "Please don't leave us. Please come home. I love you."

...

Sgt. Frog: Operation: Xenomorph

**Well, guys. That's all for this chapter. I like that I wanted to start off this chapter on an emotional note. Don't worry, the action and adventure will build up as the story progresses. The lyrics of the song are "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I own nothing, including the song. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 1: A voice of Hope

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Please comment. Enjoy.**

_Five years later..._

The kids were now in their late teens, attending college. However, most of them never saw each other, and went about their separate ways since that miserable day, Fuyuki especially. He and Natsumi had never spoken to each other for five years.

Natsumi tried to reach out to her brother, but he always kept pushing her away. Natsumi's heart was broken. She had Saburo, her crush since middle school, but even the thought of him couldn't ignore her from the regret she had for her brother, and for her space froggy friends. It was like this for both the Hinata's and their friends ever since.

Today was just another day for Fuyuki, whose most noticeable new trait was he grew a thin beard like his father, Haru Hinata. Fuyuki had wrapped up his new paranormal club, which had more people in it besides him and Momoka. He was still the same guy, just didn't have any aliens making his life any more exciting like before. On his way out, he spotted Momoka, who had longer hair than before.

"Hey, Momoka!" Fuyuki called.

"F-Fuyuki?!" Momoka asked, turning to see her handsome crush.

"Hey, uh, Momoka. I was just thinking, if you got nothing to do on friday, then... You wanna go out on a date with me?" asked Fuyuki.

Momoka's face blushed dark red. Those words she had heard in her dreams, but now had become a reality. Her inner opposite personality, 'Dark Momoka', was screaming out, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, YOU IDIOT! SAY YES! DO NOT SCREW UP THIS MOMENT THAT COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME!"

Momoka shouted with more force than she should have, "YES!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Alright, cool. I'll take you out around six at that time." said Fuyuki, before heading to his next class.

Momoka jumped for joy. "Yes! Fuyuki and I are going out on a date! Then from there, it'll lead to marriage, and then having cute little babies with our hair colors! My dreams are coming true, and it only took several years to wait for that opportune moment! If only Tamama was here to..." Momoka stopped.

Momoka's smile instantly turned into a frown. She took out the heart-shaped locket around her neck, and opened it to reveal the picture of the blue frog standing next to her and Paul, eating a bag of his favorite junk food. Seeing that smile full of mush on his cheeks always triggered tears to her eyes. She never moved on, like Fuyuki or his sister. That's when she perked up. She turned to the direction Fuyuki was walking, and chased after him.

Momoka wasn't sure what had caused her to think like that, but she had to convince Fuyuki to reconcile his sister. Natsumi was one of her best friends, and she wished that all of them could get back to the way they were when they were kids.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka called.

"Momoka, what is it?" said Fuyuki.

"Well, I was thinking... You think it's possible you and Natsumi bury the hatchet, figuratively speaking?" said Momoka.

Fuyuki sighed. He didn't want to put up with this again. "Momoka..."

"Let me finish, please." Momoka interrupted. "I know how feel. I never really moved on after what happened five years ago. But, you shouldn't take it out on your sister. She's your family. One of the only members of family you have left, so don't throw that away. I just want all of us, you, me, Natsumi, Saburo, and Koyuki, to be together like before. Isn't that what... the Sergeant would've wanted?"

Fuyuki looked down. Momoka was right. Him pushing his sister away wasn't really helping, and he remembered him saying that he's not the one to hold a grudge towards anybody forever.

"Your'e right, Momoka. Let's go find Natsumi." said Fuyuki.

Momoka smiled as she and Fuyuki walked together down the hallway. They found Natsumi's classroom, when they were greeted by a familiar voice behind them. "Fuyuki!" The love duo turned to see a familiar woman with purple hair, and a red spacesuit.

"Space officer Jessica Harpie?!" said Fuyuki.

"Long time, no see, Fuyuki Hinata." said Jessica.

"What're you doing here?" asked Fuyuki.

"I got some important news for you and your friends. Come, they're all waiting outside." said Jessica.

Fuyuki and Momoka followed her out to the college courtyard, where they saw Natsumi, Koyuki, and Saburo waiting by the flagpole.

"Hey, guys. Any idea what's going on?" asked Koyuki.

"I'll get right to the point. Have any of you heard about a company called Weyland-Yutani?" said Jessica.

"The largest and latest space conglomerate company for five years running? 'Building better worlds'. That kind of Weyland-Yutani?" asked Fuyuki.

"That's it." said Jessica. "They have a space station called the 'Paradise'. They're orbited around the planetoid, LV-626. The same planetoid where... The A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon was said to have disappeared. A crew from the station found a damaged ship, with a flight recorder containing an S.O.S message."

Jessica held out a holographic disk, and played the recording from a voice the gang thought was long gone:

_"Mayday, Mayday! This is Sgt. Kero-... requesting rescue immediate-... platoon is safe for the moment-... haven't made contact in over five-... repeat-... requesting rescue immediate-... not sure how long_ _'til-..."_

"Please tell me that was who I think it was?!" said Natsumi, still in shock.

"I don't know how it's possible, but Sgt. Keroro is still alive. I've informed Angol Mois, but I've yet to inform Pururu and the Sarge's family yet. Since you're the closest non-keronian friends the platoon has, I figured I should inform you next." said Jessica.

"Well, has anyone found them yet?!" asked Fuyuki.

"They're still searching. Haven't heard back from Paradise since then. I'd figure me and Officer Poyon go investigate. If any of you are up for-"

"YES!" the gang all shouted. Jessica sweat-dropped nervously.

...

The gang were on board the spaceship, the 'Ripley'. They were lucky that the school accepted their notes about taking a 'sick day'.

"Hey, guys!" The gang turned to see a girl with long, grey hair running towards them, and hugging them.

"Hey, Mois. You've grown." said Fuyuki.

"I know. I just can't believe my sweet uncle Keroro is alive! I've never been this happy in my life." said Mois, with happy tears in her eyes.

"I know. We're gonna see them again." Koyuki smiled, thinking of her dearly beloved friend, Dororo.

"I just hope we get there in time, because it sounded like they were still in trouble." said Fuyuki.

"In that case, Poyon! Launch into hyperspace, on the double!" ordered Jessica. The 'Ripley' blasted into the cosmos at the speed of light. There was just one more stop they had to make.

...

"And that is how Daddy saved Uncle Dororo and Koyuki from Viper's younger brother, Viper." Pururu told her son.

Four-year-old Keruru was green like his father, but lighter in color, and he had his mother's light purple eyes. He also had the same star symbol on his belly like his father, but was both purple and yellow like his mother's heart symbol. He even wore a red colored hat with his badge on top, shaped just like his father's hat.

"Just one more story about Daddy, Mommy." said Keruru.

"There'll be more tomorrow when I get home from work, and when you get home from school, sweetie." Pururu kissed her son's forehead, and tucked him into bed.

"See you in the morning, my baby." Pururu whispered, and closed the door to her son's room. Pururu heard a knock at the door, and opened it to reveal Officer Jessica Harpie.

"Jessica? What're you doing here this late?" asked Pururu.

"Greetings, Pururu. I've got little time to explain now, but I'll tell you everything on our way there. It's an important mission." said Jessica.

"Are you sure it can't wait? It's late, and I just got my son into bed." said Pururu.

"Pururu, it's your husband. We think we found him still alive." said Jessica.

Pururu gasped. "What?!"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything on the ship. We need your help on this mission. Keroro may need your help." said Jessica.

Pururu's heart was racing. She just wanted to go and tell her son her father was alive, but felt the more time she stood there, the more trouble Keroro could be into if she wasn't there.

"I've been living with my folks to help watch Keruru. They're still up, so I'll tell them to watch Keruru, and then we'll leave." said Pururu.

Unaware of the two women talking, Keruru was up, and heard the entire conversation through a crack in his door. His dad was alive, and he just didn't want to sit around until his mom brought him back home. He wanted to see his dad now, even if it meant sneaking aboard a spaceship, and to another planet to do so. He snickered mischievously, as he turned on his cloaking device.

**Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. I know it's short, but don't worry. The next chapter is where the action begins. Keruru is my OC, crossing the names Keroro and Pururu together. Hope you like the little references in this chapter, like the names of the ships, and the planetoid. I own nothing. All rights go to their original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another new chapter to this crossover. Before I start, I want to give a good shout-out to fanfic writer GodofGreed for adding this crossover to their favorites. Thanks, and please let me know how this is going by adding a comment. Same goes for everyone as always. Please comment. Thanks. Enjoy. P.S. Some of these characters might be OCs. **

A lone spaceship drifted through the endless stars of outer space. It's course was set for the space station orbiting around the planetoid labeled LV-626. In the ship was her crew of nine, plus one stowaway.

"Exiting hyperspace complete. Now attempting to contact Station Paradise." reported officer Poyon. "Station Paradise, this is officer Poyon onboard spacecraft Ripley. We're reported you carry information on the whereabouts of a missing space military platoon. Requesting to land. Over."

The only answer the crew was met with was static. Officer Poyon tried contact again.

"Station Paradise, this is officer Poyon onboard spacecraft Ripley. Do you copy? Please respond. Over."

One voice broke through the silence and the static.

"Ripley, this is Marshal-... Do not boar-... Emergency lock-down protocol-... Under attack by unknown-... Repeat-..."

The transmission was completely cut off. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Sounds like trouble." said Koyuki.

"What was your first clue, Koyuki?" Natsumi sarcastically asked her friend, clearly not in the mood for anything like this right now.

"Officer Harpie, let me and my friends check out the situation on the station." said Fuyuki.

"WHAT?!" everyone said, shockingly.

"Fuyuki, it could be dangerous!" said Officer Harpie.

"Yeah, and if the sarge and the others are on that station, they could be in danger. They need help." said Fuyuki.

"I'm with Fuyuki on this. My husband needs me." said Pururu.

"Me too. I'm not gonna lose Dororo again." said Koyuki.

"Where Fuyuki goes, I go. I came here to rescue Tamama, and that's what I'll do." Momoka said, stand extremely close to Fuyuki.

"You're all going whether I order against it or not, are you?" Officer Harpie sighed, and smirked a little.

The group all nodded yes.

"In that case, spacesuits are in the maintenance sheds, by the airlock. We'll be here to man down the fort." said Officer Harpie. "Just don't get hurt, guys."

The group nodded, and ran to the airlock, donning their spacesuits.

"Alright, everyone set?" said Fuyuki. "Then, let's go."

The group walked into the airlock tube, and out into space, using a tether attached to the utility belts of their suits, connecting them to the Paradise. Little did they know that a invisible-cloaked tadpole keronian was floating right to his mother in his own spacesuit, grinning ever so mischievously.

...

Finally, the group made it inside the Paradise through the station's airlock door.

"Officer Harpie, we're in." Fuyuki reported through his head-set radio.

"Good work, guys. How's it look in there?" answered Officer Harpie.

"Normal, so far." said Fuyuki, as the group removed their helmets.

Unfortunately, when Keruru removed his helmet, the collar had brushed against his badge, which accidentally shut off his cloaking device without him noticing.

Pururu gave a surprise gasp. "Keruru?!"

Keruru turned to see surprised faces at him. He checked his hands, and saw they weren't see-through. "Uh-Oh." he said.

"What the frog are you doing here?!" scolded Pururu.

"I wanted to help rescue Dad." said Keruru.

"Well, wait. How did you even get here?" said Fuyuki.

"Oh, that was easy. I snuck onboard with my cloaking device on." Keruru confidently smiled.

"Son, I don't know how to make of this, but this is-"

"Hands in the air, now!"

Pururu forgot what she was going to say, as she turned to see her friends held at gunpoint by men in security uniforms.

"Son, get behind me." Pururu whispered to her son, who quickly obeyed out of the fear in his mother's voice.

"Who are you, people? Which sector are you from?" demanded the lead security guard.

"We're with the emergency maintenance ship, the Ripley. We came in contact with one of your crew members, named Marshal." explained Fuyuki.

The leading guard spoke into his radio. "Lieutenant, we've got some crew here claiming to be with the ship, Ripley. They say you made contact with them."

"Affirmative. Send them up." said the voice over the radio.

"Alright, people. Up front where we can see you. Move it." ordered the leading guard.

The group was forced to march through the dim-litted hallways of the station, which seemed odd since big space stations like the Paradise could hold plenty of power. They didn't had time to ponder this over more, as they were shoved into the main security room. There stood a man in a more well-armored suit with more well-designed badges for the Paradise, and the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

"Are you the same Marshal we spoke with over the radio?" asked Fuyuki.

"I'll be asking the questions here, kid." the man said, roughly. "But, except for that question, yes. Name's Lieutenant Marshal of the Paradise security defense force on the station. This is all that's left of my crew. The whole crew, in general."

"Hello! Just because I'm not a soldier like the rest of you guys, doesn't mean that I'm not here, too!" a voice came up from behind the lieutenant. The voice belonged to a man with glasses, and a white lab coat, with the Weyland-Yutani badge on his front coat pocket.

"Finally, someone who's not one of these batten-down kooks. Name's Dr. Henry Samuels. Head of both the Paradise's medical and science departments. Thanks for coming to our rescue." said the doctor.

"Actually, we came here to rescue our friends, the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon." said Koyuki.

"Oh, you must means our prisoners." said Dr. Samuels.

"Prisoners?!" said Fuyuki.

"We got a little pest control problem. Some form of hostile, feral alien organisms have infested the station, and one of your little friends brought one of their embryos in a sealed container onboard the station with them, when my team went to rescue their sorry hides." explained lieutenant Marshal. "Those things have already wiped out all the crew, except for the doc and my men."

"Wait a minute. Now, the frogs may be annoying, and claim to be invaders, but even they wouldn't think of something as homicidal as unleashing feral monsters on people. They aren't as bad as they make out to be, somewhat." said Natsumi.

"Well, it don't matter now. Those creeps have what's coming to them." the lieutenant said, darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" Momoka asked, her voice shaky.

"The prison cell department, where we keep anybody who breaks the rules of this station, is already overflowing with those things. Soon, there'll be nothing important left there." said the lieutenant.

"Wait a minute. You left our friends there, alone to be mauled by those things?!" said Saburo.

"Where's the prison cell department?" demanded Fuyuki.

"That place is now considered off-limits." said lieutenant Marshal.

"Like we give a crap. We're going, even without your help!" said Natsumi.

The security team raised their guns at the group.

"No one is going anywhere." said the lieutenant, plainly. "Except you guys are gonna help us get our radio fix, so we can have better contact with your ship, and then get out of this hell-hole." said the lieutenant.

"Doc, you take him over there to the control center, and we'll meet you there. We've still gotta secure any remaining supplies we may need in the living apartments district." The lieutenant handed the doctor a rifle. "Anyone of them tries anything, shoot them."

Dr. Samuels just nodded, and motioned the group to the door on the left. The group couldn't do anything but obey. As soon as the doctor closed the door behind them, and they were well out of earshot, he motioned them to the opposite direction.

"The security weapons shed is just down this hallway, then take a right, and the tram there should take you to the prison cell department." he said.

The group had confused looks. "Alright, listen. If you guys are serious about rescuing your friends, then I won't stop you. Just go, now." said the doctor.

"But, what about the lieutenant? What if he finds out?" asked Momoka.

"Forget what he said. The lieutenant's crazy now, these days. As long as you get your friends back, nothing else will matter. Don't worry about me, I've got enough time to think of a good excuse before he gets back." Dr. Samuels winked.

"Thanks, Doc." grinned Fuyuki.

"Doctor, can I ask you to please protect my son until we get back?" asked Pururu.

"But Mommy, I wanna stay with you." said Keruru.

"No, Keruru. I want you safe, here. I mean it. I'll come right back." said Pururu.

"Alright." said Keruru.

"Don't worry. I'll keep a good eye on your kid, but you better hurry, now." said Dr. Samuels.

The group nodded, and headed for the weapons shed. When they got there, they wasted no time grabbing everything they could carry, and ran to the tram car, getting the tram started before the security team came to find them.

...

The tram car stopped at the small tram station that led to the rest of the prison cell department. The group quietly walked out of the tram, and into the next room, scanning their surroundings carefully around every corner. To their awe, the prison cell block was totally demolished. Lights and wires were hanging loose above smashed open ceilings, doors and windows were busted, and the floor was all torn up. The only thought on the group's mind was hoping their friends had somehow escaped this massacre.

The group slowly walked to the end of the hallway leading to a fork in opposite directions, when noises were heard on the right side corner of the hall. Fuyuki halted the group, and peered around the corner.

"Uh-oh." he whispered.

Fuyuki saw a half-dozen of the most gross-looking, huge, and frightening creatures he saw in his life. They had long arms, claws, long legs, clawed feet, long blade-tipped tails, rib-caged torsos, spikes on their backs, bulbous heads with seemingly no eyes, and sharp fangs. They even had tongues that acted and looked like a smaller, fanged mouth. The worst part was they were headed in the group's direction.

**Well, guys. I'm gonna end this chapter here with a cliffhanger. Next one will feature a battle and chase scene. Hopefully the group finds the platoon in this one, probably. Dr. Samuels and Lieutenant Marshal are OC's of mine. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


End file.
